


Tickle Tickle

by ivorybyrd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: A quiet moment spent at home with new parents Remus and Nymphadora.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceLucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me by AceLucky! The quote: "Are you ticklish?" Truth is i've not done a lot of HP fanfics since High School so I'm a bit rusty!

Remus Lupin seemed, to many people not very frivolous or carefree, he was neck deep in documents most of his free time. Endless stacks of papers that floated in neat lines, each of them in perfect order as he would glance between them, wand at the ready and tapping each of them with the tip. 

Around sundown he had been slipping off, his afternoon tea had stopped working and soon enough he’d commit to just some instant coffee or something that Dora had picked up during her brief stint away from the baby. 

He found out very quickly how precious and trivial time alone had been, so as he sat there he daydreamed of what life could be like, after this hellacious war. With the swish of his wand the papers floating over his head danced delicately down into three neat stacks.

He strolled over towards the bassinet, watching the spell induced light rocking as baby Teddy, as he liked to call him, much to the despair of his wife, who surprisingly liked the regality of Edward. 

He laughed to himself, and barely noticed when the other came in. Too enamored and distracted to take notice that he was being approached from behind. 

At least he didn't notice until some long thin fingers had jabbed their way into his sides. He jumped a bit and turned to see Dora’s somewhat bewildered and discontented face.

“What?” he asked, oh but he knew why she had been disappointed.

Her arms crossed and she looked down her temporary hooked beak like nose at him, her mauve eyes narrowed. “Why aren't you ticklish?” 

He tried to think of a reason other than ‘just not’, because that wasn’t an answer. “It’s a wolf thing, Dora.” 

She rolled her eyes, and they turned a shade of periwinkle now. “How’s work?” she asked finally and came around him to check on Edward. 

“Good, ready to nap myself though.” He went to one of the small couches and sat, only to turn and kick up his feet and fold his hands over his chest. 

Dora, he noticed, had come over to the couch and her hair turned its somber shade of red, eyes a shade of brown that he was sure was her natural. She crawled over him and laid over his chest. 

He took her in his arms and snuggled against her. “Dora, my love?” he asked. 

“Yes my moonlight?” her voice came out drowsily.

“Are you ticklish?” Before she had a chance to go on defense, or even form a word of resistance, his finger attacked her sides.

She let out a howl of laughter and turned her body hard away from the back of the couch, dragging not only herself but him off and landing hard on the floor. 

He laid over her with a panting laugh and nuzzled into her neck. “Sorry Dora, my love,” he said, “I just couldn't help myself.” 

She panted and reached up to take his face in her hands, ready to kiss him when little Edward had let out a cry of fear. “Impressive delay right there,” she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
